


Cutting Firewood

by ipushedher



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe: Camping, Alternate Universe: Modern, Alternate Universe: no powers, Camping, Flirting, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, chopping wood, salty language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipushedher/pseuds/ipushedher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "...We were cutting firewood, and you didn't come out until about an hour before I had to leave. But you jumped in and didn't mind getting dirty, moving logs and giving me something to look at :) ...."</p>
<p>Tony is dragged by his mother on a camping trip that neither he or his father asked for. Steve chops wood. They flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Firewood

**Author's Note:**

> http://detroit.craigslist.org/wyn/mis/5216023144.html  
> Above is the link to the prompt. I was also slightly inspired by the scene from AoU where Steve and Tony chop wood on Barton Family Farm.
> 
> It was requested by an Anon on tumblr that I write "Super Husbands," a.k.a. Stony. I'm personally not a fan of the pairing, preferring Pepperony, Science Bros, and Stucky above all else. The anon asked nicely, so I gave it a try. Still not a favorite pairing, but the sass is strong in this one.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at ipushedher.tumblr.com and I take requests/prompts.

Tony Stark, young man that he was, hated the out of doors. Trees, insects, grass, brambles, the whole damn lot of it. Being a billionaire heir had made him intolerant of anything not luxurious, but his mother had decided to go on a parenting kick this late in the game. For the past month, since starting summer break from MIT, all Tony had heard was, “But Tony, we don’t see you anymore,” or, “It would be so nice to just get away from it all, leave phones and business meetings behind.” Howard, Tony’s father, felt exactly the same way as Tony, rolling his eyes alongside his 20 year old son and ignoring Maria’s requests.

Of course Maria had an ace up her sleeve to move Howard and Tony out of the mansion and into the woods. 

“My parents are coming into town this weekend and I told them they could stay here. They want to find a place closer since they are getting older you know, dear,” Maria dropped on her two men during dinner on Monday evening. By Tuesday morning all schedules had been rearranged for the weekend and the luggage packed with camping supplies.

Camping, ugh, Tony thought, his brown eyes rolling so far back in his head it hurt. Jarvis, the ever loyal servant, loaded the bags into the car on Friday afternoon and bid his masters a safe trip. That didn’t stop the youngest Stark from spying the smirk on the butler’s face and crinkled crow’s feet. He found it hilarious.

Maria smiled and hummed along with the radio as Howard drove and Tony tried to find a signal on his phone, wanting more than anything to be in New York City with his best friend, James “Rhodey” Rhodes, and making a general fool of himself for the tabloids. Instead, he heaved a sigh and flopped back in the bench seat of the SVU.

“Don’t be so dramatic, sweetie. We’ll have fun. I rented a cute cabin at this wonderful campground on the shore of Lake Michigan. I went there myself when I was a young girl with my parents,” his mother reminisced, a dreamy tone taking her voice as she probably recalled some summer tryst or what not. Howard just frowned and concentrated on the road seeing as it had been a while since he had to drive himself somewhere.

It was reaching twilight as the Stark vehicle pulled up to the office of the campground to sign in and be shown to the cabin Mrs. Stark had rented. The cabin was more like a shed with bunkbeds and a screen door. The lights buzzed overhead and the fridge clicked in the corner. 

“A cabin, huh? Right. I’m sleeping in the car,” Tony pouted, pulling his blanket and pillow over the back seat from the luggage. He hadn’t packed that himself, so it must have been Jarvis. The young Stark knew his mother was glaring at him with flared nostrils, but he just tucked himself in and ignored his parents pulling their luggage into the cabin and getting to sleep themselves.

The next two days went similarly to this, with the exception of Tony being able to avoid his parents and hiding out in the camp store that had a weak Wi-Fi signal. 

“You know, the wireless is supposed to be for everyone, but you’ve been hogging it. How about you give it a break and go outside,” the young man at the counter suggested, getting fed up with Tony’s constant presence. Just to be contrary, the technophile stared at the man, his name tag reading “Sam”, and finally left after an intense stare back. 

“Pick up an axe and help your dad and the other men with chopping wood. May as well be useful,” Sam shouted after Tony.

“Whatever.”

The brunette did however pick up and axe and work his way towards the piles of logs where his father, for once in Tony’s life, was working hard and drinking shitty canned beer. Dear lord, he’s actually broken a sweat, the young man thought, aghast at the sight. 

“There’s my boy! Finally decided to do some real man’s work, huh? Here, take my gloves, I’m going to check on your mother and see what she’s doing. Scott can show you how to properly chop these logs,” Howard announced loudly, his cheeks red from exertion and alcohol. He shoved the rubber gripped work gloves at his son and moved on down the dirt road to the row of cabins.

Scott raised an eyebrow at Tony, watching the older man stagger away, then shrugged and set up a log. 

“Since you’re here, you may as fuckin’ well, huh.”

Tony closed his eyes and tensed for a moment, angry at his father. Always had to have someone else show Tony how to do things. Log cutting was just another to add to the list, he guessed. 

“Right. May as fuckin’ well.”

Turned out Tony wasn’t terrible at chopping logs, but his arms were terribly sore after the first few. He didn’t work out often, and the strength needed for this work was exhausting him fast.

“Need some help there,” a man asked, kind eyes taking in the sweat drenched technophile.

“Have at it,” Tony insisted, taking a step back to grab a water bottle from a cooler left out by the owners of the campground. The man, tall, blond, bulked as all hell, wearing a tight tee with a flannel tied around his waist, took the gloves and axe from Tony. As the brunette watched the newcomer, he could only be colored impressed, and aroused, by the way he sent the axe through the log, as if it where nothing but air.

The man turned to look at Tony, surely feeling the intense stare at his back, as he sent the axe through the log again.

“My name’s Steve.” He winked.

Tony choked on his water when he set to draining the last of it, seeing the wink. The newly named Steve laughed heartily at the sight of water shooting out of the young man’s nose and mouth. 

“Now that’s attractive.”

“Yeah well you can’t just, can’t just fucking wink like that, what the hell man?”

“Like what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You fucking liar.”

“Already insulting me and I don’t even know your name. Aw shucks.”

“It’s Tony.”

“Well, Tony, take it as a compliment. It looks like your folks are on their way over though. Time to go?”

The young Stark looked over his shoulder to see his parents in the car, driving up towards the office and wood pile. It sure did look like they were leaving this hell.

“Apparently. Have fun chopping logs, Steve-o.”

“How ‘bout you give me a call when you get home? We can see each other not covered in dirt and sweat, eh, techno-boy,” Steve asked, holding out a piece of paper with numbers scribbled across the width of it. With another wink after the other man took the paper, Steve turned back to the logs and Tony climbed into the car.

At least the woods had one nice thing he liked: a blond muscle boy with a sassy attitude.


End file.
